


Wouldn't Trade This For The World

by theonethatwritesthegayfanfic



Series: responsibilities written in red crayon [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background IwaOi - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sad, Yas, akaashi is kaashi, background kagehina - Freeform, because i write fluff but i dont have fluff, bokuto is koukou, daddy bokuakakurotsuki, fluff makes me sad wtf ?, i make myself sad sometimes, kuroo is dad, like chocolate hahaha, parents bokuakakurotsuki, pray for nic 2k16, tsukki is shima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonethatwritesthegayfanfic/pseuds/theonethatwritesthegayfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the lives of Akaashi, Bokuto, Kuroo and Tsukishima...and their adorable children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wouldn't Trade This For The World

**Author's Note:**

> this is vvvvvvvvv inspired by From April To May by @surveycorpsjean because that fic makes my heart warm tbh but i was inspired to write my own domestic bokuakakurotsuki parent fluff fic  
> hope you enjoy !!
> 
> also follow me on tumblr! trashy-kawa-chan ^-^

**Age 2**

"Kei, what if I'm not ready to be a dad?"

Tsukishima turned his head to face the dark-haired setter and placed his hand on the smaller male's soft cheek, turning his gaze up to Tsukishima. "Keiji, you've been ready for this since high school. You've basically been acting as Bokuto's mother since you joined the volleyball team." 

" _Don't be mean, Tsukki!_ "

"Sorry, not sorry!" Tsukishima called back to the silver-haired ace, feeling his heart flutter a little at Akaashi's quiet laugh. "But it's true. You're ready for this, Keiji." He linked their fingers together and they both walked towards their husbands who stood at the entrance to the adoption centre. Bokuto stood with a pout on his face which caused Tsukishima to roll his eyes.

"You're so mean to me, Tsukki."

"You know I love you."

"Damn right, you do." With this, Bokuto dramatically turned and flipped an invisible strand of hair over his shoulder. "I'm fucking fabulous," he stated before walking through the double doors, leaving his husbands standing with different reactions: Kuroo was crying with silent laughter, his shoulders shaking every now and then, Tsukishima was pinching the bridge of his nose, muttering, "I regret everything," and Akaashi was wide eyed, not entirely sure how to process what just happened.

*****

The four men were seated in the living room - Kuroo and Akaashi on the couch, Tsukishima on the loveseat and Bokuto on the floor - in front of their new baby boy. It was still weird to say; they had adopted a child.

A beautiful baby boy with dark hair (like Akaashi) which was messy and ruffled (like Kuroo), light eyes (like Bokuto) and pale skin (like Tsukishima).

"Hey Shiro," Bokuto coos in a soft voice. "I'm Koutarou. I'm your new daddy." He smiles down at the little boy and watches in awe as Shiro crawls towards him, placing his hands on Bokuto's knees and pushing himself up so he was standing. Bokuto carefully took Shiro's hands and gently kissed his knuckles.

"Careful, Bo. He's not able to walk yet. Don't move him about too much." Bokuto just hummed in response to Kuroo's warning and kept gazing down at his son. Their eyes met and the four men felt their heart melt as Shiro let out a little laugh.

Bokuto turned back to look at them and, to everyone's surprise, he had tears on his cheeks.

"I'm so happy," he said softly and turned back to kiss Shiro's head."

*****

"Oh my god! Kuroo, get in here!"

Kuroo immediately dropped his pen and ran out of his study towards the living room where he knew Tsukishima was with Shiro. "What? What happened?" He asked, out of breath as he burst into the living room.

Tsukki was on one side of the room and Shiro was on the other.

Scratch that, he was _walking_ towards Tsukki. The former blocker had his hands out towards Shiro as he made his way slowly across the living room. Kuroo took the opportunity to film the moment so he could show Bokuto and Akaashi when they got home.

When Shiro was close enough to Tsukki, the blonde swooped him off the ground and held him in his arms. "Oh my god, did you see that?" he asked Kuroo, not looking away from Shiro. Kuroo nodded, still recording.

"Yeah, I did." Tsukishima finally turned to look at him and laughed when he noticed Kuroo recording, blushing slightly.

"He's growing up so fast."

*****

They were sitting on their shared bed, Shiro comfortably sitting on Akaashi's lap, watching a cartoon that Shiro had recently developed a liking for. Kuroo leant down and pressed a kiss to the top of Shiro's head before turning to his husbands and saying, "Hey, could someone go get his bottle? I think I left it in the kitchen."

"Yeah, I'll grab it." Kuroo felt the bed dip as Akaashi moved to stand up.

"Thanks, 'Kaashi." The brunette sent a soft smile his way as he walked towards the door.

Shiro wiggled a little on Kuroo's lap before saying, "'Kaashi."

It was like time stopped; Akaashi froze at the door, Tsukishima and Bokuto sat up so quickly that Kuroo is surprised none of them got whiplash. Kuroo simply stared down at Shiro as Akaashi crawled up the bed towards him.

"What did you say, baby?" Akaashi asked quietly and smiled as Shiro looked up at him. The baby raised his little hand and tapped Akaashi on the cheek, saying;

_"'Kaashi."_

Akaashi's eyes filled with tears and he leaned down to place a kiss to the boy's forehead, tears spilling on to his cheeks. Bokuto leaned forward to kiss Tsukishima's neck and Kuroo laced his fingers with Akaashi's.

"Well, that just made my night a million times better," Bokuto said with a laugh.

**Age 5-2**

 

The apartment was silent, save for the occasional yawn and rustle of a page turning from Bokuto as he lay on his stomach across the couch, reading a crime novel he had swiped from Akaashi's stash a few weeks ago. He was beginning to get really engrossed into the story when he heard the soft patter of sock-covered feet on the wooden floor. He didn't move, only chuckling softly when he felt an extra weight being added to his back, followed by a soft giggle.

"Why, good morning Shiro. Are you quite comfortable?" He asked, craning his neck round to look at the boy, his dark curls wild from just waking up. Shiro nodded, giggling behind his hands.

"Daddy KouKou is super comfy!" Bokuto felt his heart flutter at the nickname: they had talked about who they would be known as after Shiro's first word - Akaashi was 'Kaashi', Bokuto was 'KouKou', Tsukishima was 'Shima' and Kuroo had claimed the 'Dad' title, although Shiro insisted on calling them 'Daddy Kaashi', 'Daddy KouKou' and 'Daddy Shima'. None of them had the heart to correct him.

"Where did Daddy and Shima go?" Shiro asked, gently playing with Bokuto's monochrome hair. He hadn't spiked it up into his usual hairdo so it lay flat across his head and shoulders.

Bokuto slowly turned on to his back and sat up, holding Shiro's waist so he could sit in his lap. "They've gone out to get a surprise for you. They'll be back shortly." Bokuto felt his lips curl up into a smile as he heard Akaashi walking along the hall. The former setter barely glanced at him as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Keiji," Bokuto called.

The response he received was a series of incomprehensible mumbles.

"Good morning, Daddy Kaashi!" Shiro called, making Bokuto chuckle softly.

Akaashi emerged from the kitchen, holding a cup of coffee and walked over. He leaned down to kiss the boy's forehead and said, "Good morning, baby." At Bokuto's pout, he rolled his eyes and kissed him quickly, saying, "Good morning, Kou."

Shiro giggled and said, "Did you know that Daddy KouKou is super comfy?" Bokuto looked over at Akaashi with raised eyebrows.

Akaashi dramatically sighed and said, "He's like a human pillow, isn't he?" and sipped his coffee. Shiro giggled and nodded. The sound of the door unlocking caught their attention.

"We're home!" came Kuroo's call and Shiro jumped out of Bokuto's lap, shouting, "Daddy! Shima!" as he ran down the hall. Bokuto watched as he stopped a few feet away from the front door and said, "Daddy, who's the little girl?" Bokuto and Akaashi gave each other a smile before getting up and walking into the hall. They stood at the living room door and watched as Kuroo crouched down to Shiro's height.

"Hello," he said softly to the baby girl. "I'm Shiro."

The little girl looked around her, her wide brown eyes taking them all in, before looking back at Shiro. They all held their breath and waited for her reaction. After a few seconds, the little girl let out a short laugh and held Shiro's index finger in her little hand.

"Shiro, this is Cora," Tsukishima said softly, kneeling next to him. "Your new baby sister."

*****

"Daddy! Shima! KouKou! Kaashi! Come here, quickly!"

Bokuto and Tsukishima were making dinner in the kitchen, Akaashi was just getting out of the shower and Kuroo was in his office; in a second flat, everyone was rushing into the living room, out of breath. Shiro and Cora were sitting on the floor, surrounded by Cora's toys (which were all Shiro's old ones that he didn't play with anymore).

"What is it? Are you hurt? Is Cora hurt?" Akaashi rambled worriedly as they stared at the two children. Shiro simply shook his head.

"Come on, Cora. Do it again," he said softly, gently touching the girl's knee. Cora stared at him for a few seconds then looked at the four males.

 _"Shima."_ It was quiet, but loud enough for everyone to hear. The room was completely silent.

"She...She spoke?" Kuroo asked quietly. Shiro nodded again.

"She said my name," Tsukishima said softly and walked over, sitting in front of her. "What's my name, baby?"

Cora looked up at him, smiled and said, "Shima!" with a giggle. Tsukishima looked over at them with wide eyes before looking back at her.

"Yeah, baby. That's me."

**Age 10-7**

"Shiro, you're so annoying!"

" _I'm_ annoying? You must be crazy!"

"Give me back the yellow crayon! I need it to draw the sun in my picture!"

"Just colour it in orange!"

There was a few seconds of silence. The four males sighed in relief at the thought of them having sorted everthing out.

It didn't last long.

" _Orange? Have you ever seen the sun, Shiro? The sun is yellow, not orange!_ _Now give me back my crayon!_ "

Kuroo chuckled softly and said, "Yep, she's definetely my daughter," followed by a playful slap from Akaashi.

*****

"I can't believe you would act so selfishly! Did you even think about how this will make us look to the other parents?" Akaashi's voice rang through the apartment as Bokuto, Kuroo and Tsukishima sat silently in the living room with Cora.

"Kaashi, they deserved it!"

"I don't care! Violence is not the answer!"

"It is when they bully someone I care about!" The house went silent. Cora avoided eye contact with the three men, tears building in her eyes.

"Excuse me?"

Kuroo heard someone take a deep breath before Shiro's voice said, "They were picking on Cora because she's smaller than the rest of her class. They were pushing her around and hitting her and...I just - I saw red." A door opened and footsteps echoed down the hall. Akaashi walked into the living room and knelt in front of Cora where she was sitting on the loveseat.

"Baby, is this true?" He asked quietly, one hand gently placed on her knee. Shiro was standing in the doorway and Kuroo noticed the black eye and bruises painting his knuckles; Akaashi had immediately swept him into the bathroom to get him cleaned up after they got home, nobody had gotten a clear look at his injuries. "Cora. Look at me."

Cora slowly raised her head and looked at Akaashi; her cheeks were stained with tears and her hands were shaking. Kuroo felt his heart shatter. She nodded.

"It was during lunch. They pushed me to the ground, calling me a shortie and saying it's probably why my parents gave me up in the first place. Because I'm a freak." Her voice shook and Bokuto's grip on his hand tightened. "Then Shiro came over and punched them. They punched back and I tried to get them to stop but they just shoved me away." She started crying and Akaashi pulled her towards his chest, gently whispering in her ear.

Kuroo looked over and noticed that there were tears on Shiro's cheeks, too. Kuroo patted the spot next to him on the couch and Shiro immediately cuddled up into his dad's side.

"I'm phoning that _fucking_ school-" Tsukishima almost growled.

"Hey, language."

"Don't give me that shit, Koutarou! Our child is being bullied and it's _Shiro_ that gets punished? I'm going up to speak to the headteacher tomorrow. They're not getting away with this."

Kuroo walked into the kitchen and came back out with a bag of frozen peas. Sitting down on the couch, he gently pressed them against Shiro's knuckles.

"I've been in my fair share of fights as a kid," he said, "And in all of them, I was protecting the people I cared about. But it always turned out bad for me because I stooped down to the bully's level instead of being the bigger man and telling them to fuck off." Shiro and Cora laughed softly.

"You're not going to give _him_ into trouble for swearing?" Tsukishima mumbled.

"Nah, Kuroo's hot when he swears," Bokuto replied and Kuroo chuckled at the whining that followed Tsukishima grimacing. 

"I'm kinkshaming."

"Daddy Shima, what's kinkshaming?" Tsukkishima' eyes widened and he quickly said, "Nothing, baby. Nothing."

Akaashi sighed, kissing Cora's head and turned to Shiro. "I know you were trying to do the right thing...but please try to not get in anymore fights."

Shiro nodded. "I promise. I'm sorry, Kaashi." Akaashi shook his head and smiled.

"Thank you, Shiro," Cora said quietly.

Shiro smiled. "Anytime, sis."

**Age 16-13**

"Goddamn it!"

Akaashi stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, surrounded by bags of groceries, and raised his eyebrows. "What's going on here?"

Shiro turned around and Akaashi had to hold in a laugh at the sight; Shiro was covered in flour from head to toe, there was flour all over the counter and floor and he looked like he wanted to kill someone. Akaashi let out a soft chuckle.

"What exactly are you trying to do?" Akaashi could see Shiro's blush through the layers of flour covering his cheeks.

"I'm trying to make cookies," he mumbled.

"Cookies? May I ask what the occasion is?" Akaashi abandoned the groceries in the doorway and walked over to stand next to him, leaning against the counter. Shiro avoided his gaze and placed his hands on the counter.

"There's a girl in my History class...she's really nice and pretty," he mumbled again. Akaashi felt his heart grow three sizes.

"So you're trying to flirt through baking? That's serious dedication."

Shiro groaned. "Yeah, but I can't bake so it's not going well." He ran a hand through his hair, causing a cloud of flour to emerge from the strands and fall to the floor. Akaashi walked over to the sink and washed his hands before drying them and walking back over.

"Okay. Where do we start?"

*****

Tsukishima hears Hinata's excited voice before he hears the door open.

"Thank you for spending the day with me, Shoyou! Thank you, Tobio!" Tsukishima heard Hinata's equally hyped reply which drowned out Kageyama's dull response. The door closed and he walked out of the bedroom where he was putting clothes away, only to stop in the hall as he heard Bokuto's voice.

"Why are you covered in glitter and dirt?"

"We were making a time capsule, KouKou," Was Cora's response, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Tsukishima chuckled and walked into the living room. Bokuto wasn't lying: Cora was covered in glitter and dirt. She was leaving a dirt trail wherever she walked - Akaashi will have a fit - and she sparkled under the living room chandelier.

"What did you put in this time capsule?" Tsukishima asked as he sat next to Bokuto on the couch, Bokuto immediately putting an arm around his shoudlers.

"We drew pictures about how we think the world will look in twenty years and then Shoyou found a tub of glitter in his room - don't ask why - and I covered mine in glitter to represent all the stars and I drew some constellations that Tooru told me about but Tobio dropped the tub and it went all over me." She giggled as she remembered, causing Bokuto and Tsukishima to chuckle.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun. But I think you should go shower otherwise Daddy Kaashi will go on a rampage." At this, she ran towards the bathroom.

Later on that night when Akaashi got home from work, he immediately spotted the dirt on the floor. "I just cleaned this house. Why is there dirt?"

"It was Cora!" Bokuto said.

"KouKou, you traitor!"

*****

Shiro was blushing from head to toe as he stood in the middle of the living room, his four dads' eyes all on him.

"Dads...this is Wendy." He gently links his fingers with the girl's next to him. "She's my girlfriend." Akaashi gave him a knowing smile while Tsukishima's narrowed eyes darted between the two of them.

"Hello," she says, smiling. "It's really great to meet you all. Shiro's told me all about you." At this, Bokuto and Kuroo immediately sit up straighter, smirking.

"And I bet he's told you how awesome we are, hasn't he?" Bokuto said.

"Oh god, please no," Shiro mumbled as his girlfriend laughed.

"He definetely has," she said, raising her hand to cover her mouth. At this gesture, Tsukishima looked over at Akaashi, smiling warmly; when they were teenagers, the setter used to do the exact same whenever he laughed. Tsukishima always found it endearing.

"Anyway, we're going to the movies. We'll be back by nine," Shiro rambled, pulling Wendy towards the door. The four men followed them down the hall. When they stopped at the door, Wendy turned around to look at them.

"It was lovely meeting you all. Have a nice night." Bokuto and Kuroo smiled, responding with a, "You too. Don't do anything we wouldn't do."

Akaashi walked over and gave Shiro a quick hug, whispering in his ear, "I guess the cookies worked?" to which Shiro just laughed and nodded.

"Thanks, Kaashi." And with that, the two teenagers left. The four men walked back into the living room, sitting back on the couch cuddled together.

"She seems lovely," Kuroo mumbles. They all nod

*****

"So Tooru, how's life for you and Hajime?" Akaashi asked, sitting on the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee. He smiled softly as he heard shouts coming from Bokuto and Kuroo followed by the giggles of Josh and Alex, Tooru and Hajime's sons.

Tooru sighed and leaned back against the breakfast bar, nursing his own cup of coffee. "It's...an experience. The boys run us off our feet. Sasha is a lot quieter, keeps to herself. I think she's been spending a lot of time with Yahaba and Kyoutani; she's perfected Kyou's glare and Yahaba's...choice language." Akaashi laughs and runs a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. Cora knows how to play her cards to get what she wants. She managed to convince _Tsukishima_ to give her $40 so she could buy ice cream. She came home with a tub of chocolate chip and a nose ring." Tooru almost choked on his coffee. The sound of distant roaring came from the living room, causing Tooru to roll his eyes.

"He's gotten Sasha obsessed with Godzilla. I'm constantly ambushed with it." Akaashi giggled softly as Tsukishima walked into the kitchen covered in paint. Akaashi covered his mouth to smother his laughter; Tooru wasn't as graceful.

"Did a paint factory explode all over you?" He asked in between wheezes of laughter, to which Tsukki simply rolled his eyes.

"Your sons were feeling creative. My husbands were being assholes." The roaring from the living room caught his attention and he looked in the direction of the noise. "Well, isn't that adorable."

Akaashi and Tooru, both confused, looked out towards the living room and both said, "Aww," to the sight that greeted them; Hajime was curled up on the couch holding Sasha, Cora's head in her lap. Sasha was the only one still awake, her fingers gently combing through Cora's hair. She looked up towards the three men watching from the kitchen and sent them a tired smile.

"Daddy fell asleep first and then Cora did, too. They both looked so peaceful, I didn't want to move them." Tooru brought out his phone and took a picture of the sight, along with Tsukishima. They both set it as their lock screen. The serene moment lasted only a second before a crash filled the apartment, followed by a soft, "Oh no."

**Age 19-16**

"But Shiro, she's so pretty!" Kuroo stopped outside Shiro's bedroom and cautiously leaned in towards the door, making sure that the floorboards didn't creak and give away his position. He knew it was wrong to listen in on their conversations but he felt like this was something he would need to hear. "Like...I don't feel like this towards the boys in my class. It's just her. She makes me feel so happy and warm inside."

Kuroo heard Shiro sigh quietly and then heard a soft sniffle - presumably from Cora - and then he said, "Maybe you're not attracted to boys."

A few seconds of silence. "What do you mean?"

Some more silence.

"Maybe you're gay."

Silence.

"I think I am." Kuroo felt his heart stop: his little girl was gay?

"Have you told anybody else about this? Our dads? About your feelings?" He heard Shiro ask. Kuroo felt like he had to intervene now. He opened the door and leaned against the doorframe.

"No, she hasn't."

"Dad!" Kuroo looked over at Cora and felt his heart break at the sight of the tears on her cheeks. He walked over and knelt in front of her, placing his hands on her cheeks and gently wiping away the tears with his thumb.

"Baby, you know you could talk to us about this. You literally have four dads. I don't think a family can get any gayer." Cora laughed softly and Kuroo could almost hear Shiro rolling his eyes. "But seriously. You can always talk to us about this because we'll always support you, no matter what you choose." He kissed her forehead and started to leave but stopped at the door. "And to be honest, dicks are kinda weird so you're making a good choice."

"Oh my god, dad. Stop!"

*****

The feeling of the four of them sharing a bed is something that Tsukishima will never get used to. However, when he woke up and looked around at the alarm clock to see how early it was (2.17 AM), he noticed that one of his husbands was missing. He got up and quietly walked out of the bedroom, careful not to wake up Kuroo or Akaashi, and sighed softly when he saw the light shining under the door of the office.

He knew Bokuto was stressing over his work but he didn't think it would get like this. Bokuto's job as a police officer sometimes took a toll on the family as they worried about whether or not he would come home that night. And Tsukishima had spent too many nights in the hospital due to arrests gone wrong to be used to it.

He pushed open the door to the study and walked over, leaning down to press a kiss to his husband's cheek. "Kou, you okay?" He felt the other man startle a little before sighing and relaxing back into Tsukishima's touch. "Is something going on at work?"

Bokuto ran a hand through his (flat) hair and said, "We've been getting at least thirty reports through each day about missing kids and child murderers and every time I see their picture, it reminds me of Shiro and Cora at that age and...I can't stop myself from imagining it." Tsukishima simply hugs the man closer to him and moves round to sit on his lap, facing him and gently running his hands through Bokuto's hair.

"But you know it's not them."

"One day, it might be. What if they don't come home one day? What if the next report I get is about one of them, or one of their friends? What about Sasha, Josh, Alex, any of our friends' kids?" Tsukishima leans forward to press his forehead against Bokuto's.

"I know that either you'll protect them from it or they'll have been raised to be able to protect themselves." He gently kissed his husband, feeling him relax in his arms. "Now, come back to bed. We'll help you with this in the morning, okay?" Bokuto nodded and they both get up, walking back to their bedroom. Tsukishima notices how Bokuto quickly looks in Shiro and Cora's room, to make sure that nothing's happened, but he doesn't point it out.

They fall asleep cuddled up together, relaxed.

*****

Cora walks into the kitchen to find her dads helping to cook dinner that night, with Hajime and Tooru sitting at the breakfast bar. "Uh...guys?"

Akaashi turns round to look at her and smiles. "Hey baby. What do you need?" He notices Cora visibly swallow and puts down the potato he was peeling. "Everything okay?" The other men stop and turn to see what's going on. Cora reaches her hand back and Akaashi notices someone link their fingers with hers. She pulls the other person into the kitchen. Tooru and Hajime look momentarily confused when they see Sasha.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." She takes a deep breath and pulls Sasha next to her. "We're dating."

The kitchen is silent. Kuroo flashes Cora a knowing smile which she returns. Tooru looks at Hajime with tears in his eyes. "Fucking _finally_ ," he says and lets out a long breath, resting his head on Hajime's shoulder. Cora and Sasha stare at them in confusion.

"We were waiting for you two to get together," Bokuto says, wrapping an arm round Tsukishima's waist. "It was kind of obvious." The two girls blush a little, causing the men to laugh.

"But really, we're happy as long as you both are happy." Hajime says, pulling Tooru out of his seat. They take turns hugging their daughter while Cora is squashed between her four dads.

"Guys, can't breathe!" She says and pushes her way out of the group hug, causing Sasha to giggle and pull her into a hug. Bokuto lets out a loud, "Aww!" and everybody laughs.

Cora smiled up at her dads, feeling her heart soar; they wanted her to be happy and, looking at Sasha, she knew she was.

*****

Tooru and Hajime leave a few hours later but Sasha asked to stay so she could spend more time with Cora. They kiss her goodbye and leave as Tooru shouts, "Use protection!" followed by an embarrassed "Dad!" and a slap on the arm from Hajime.

Kuroo suggests that they watch a movie in their shared bedroom and let Cora and Sasha use the living room. After 20 minutes of Bokuto and Tsukishima arguing over what movie to watch ("What's wrong with Big Hero 6?" "Nothing. It's just not as good as The Good Dinosaur." "But we've watched that a million times!" "We watched Big Hero every night for a month after you first got it!"), they finally settled on watching Mean Girls.

"I'm going to get popcorn. Anybody want anything?" Tsukishima asks, standing up? Akaashi and Kuroo decline.

"I'll share some of your popcorn, Tsukki," Bokuto says.

"Oh no you will not."

Bokuto pouts and says that he doesn't want anything. Tsukishima rolls his eyes and walks out the room. As he walks into the kitchen, he casts a glance towards the living room and spots Cora and Sasha cuddling on the couch. As he waits for the popcorn to finish, he walks into the living room and leans on the wall.

"You guys are cute." The two girls visibly jump and Tsukishima chuckles softly.

"Shima~. You scared us, don't do that." Tsukishima knows Cora didn't mean it seriously, a soft laugh punctuating her words. Tsukishima walks back into the kitchen and finishes making his popcorn before walking back out. They had began cuddling again and Tsukishima smiled warmly at the sight. He glanced at the TV to see that they were watching The Good Dinosaur.

"Good taste," he mumbled and walked back into the bedroom. "Cora and Sasha are watching The Good Dinosaur," he said as he climbed back into the bed, careful not to spill any of the popcorn. "At least our daughter has good taste."

"Hey, don't be mean Tsukki!"

**21-18**

Akaashi was sitting on one of the sunbeds beside the pool as he read his book under an umbrella. A shriek made him look up and see that Hajime carrying Tooru over his shoulder before dropping him unceremoniously into the pool.

"That's what you get for drawing on me with suncream!" Hajime accused.

"But it's such a pretty picture!" Tooru splutters from the pool. "Like me!"

"You won't be a pretty picture for long, Shittykawa!" Hajime cries as he jumps into the pool, grabbing Tooru by his waist, making him shriek and giggle. Akaashi hears Bokuto giggle beside him before saying, "Hey Tsukki, can I throw you in the pool?"

"Try it and I'll hit you with a chair." Akaashi has to cover his mouth to smother his giggles. He spots Josh and Alex over by the ice cream and then sees Kageyama and Hinata walking with their daughter betweent them, swinging her by her hands as she giggled. Akaashi was sure he could see a little smile on Tobio's face.

He sits up as he sees Shiro and Wendy walking over with Kuroo trailing behind, pouting. "I guess you beat him at table tennis?" He asked and Shiro nodded, placing his fists on his hips triumphantly.

"I won all six games."

Wendy scoffs next to him and says, "You wanted to give up after the first game." Bokuto laughed.

Shiro whined and said, "But I still won!" Cora and Sasha walk over, dressed in their skirts and sandals.

"We're going out shopping for a bit. Anybody want to come?" They all politely declined. "Well, that's good because we're buying your anniversary presents." Akaashi chuckled at the surprised look on Shiro's face. "We'll be back later."

"Wait, no! I want to come!" Shiro yelled and ran after them. Wendy shook her head and then followed behind them.

The four men watched their children walk away, hand in hand with their significant others, and smiled warmly.

"We raised a beautiful family, didn't we?" Tsukishima said quietly.

"We definetely did," Kuroo replied.

 


End file.
